En el Karaoke :Matt&Mello:
by Misa.Shian
Summary: Matt & Mello, Karaoke, Canción romanticamente movida y Near igual a un Romance frustrado


Yei! Mi segundo fic de Death Note xD y Yaoi! Con mi pareja Favorita: Matt & Mello x los ñeños chocolatosos xD ah y Near. Bueno, este fic, se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba Waste My Time, de Alexz Johnson, ó Jude Harrison, mejor conocida en Instant Star, es la canción que canta a dueto con Shay. Originalmente, iba a ser comico, como mi fic anterior, pero, desgraciadamente me encantan M&M, asi que paso a algo más serio, lo cual me encanta aún más -.  
No sé si continuare este fic o no. Quien sabe, ya veremos.

---  
Los tres posibles sucesores de L, se encontraban cenando en un restaurant bastante concurrido, debido a que permitia a sus clientes cantar en una escenario, es decir, karaoke! A los jovenes les parecio interesante ir a ese lugar, durante horas estuvieron bastante entretenidos al ver a todos los clientes que pasaban y hacian sus vergüenzas o demostraban tener buena voz.  
Al ya casi ser hora de retirarse del establecimiento, los tres deciden pasar al escenario y cantar.

Ya estando arriba, al azar eligen a quien decidira la canción. El ganador fue Matt, quien elige la canción, _Waste My Time_, de Alexz Johnson, la protagonista de 'Instant Star'. Matt, Mello y Near toman sus microfonos y en el momento la música inicial suena por todo el lugar, en un monitor empiezan a mostrar la letra de la canción, a lo cual Matt y Mello empiezan a cantar con emoción:

**Mello:** _Friends are telling me I lost my mind_

_When I hooked up with you_

_Maybe that's true_

**Matt:** _Said that I'll wake up one day_

_Asking what did I do_

_Maybe that's true too_

**Mello:** _When I'm with you everything's alright_

_All I know is how I feel_

_When you're with me_

En un principio, ambos mantienen su distancia, ya que a Mello le habia parecido una ridicules una canción tan cursi. En cambio Matt, aún no estaba comodo al cantar frente a tantas personas. 

**Ambos:** _Waste my time, waste my time_

_Not so sure that I'll be yours_

_And baby you could be mine_

_It's all about hanging out_

_Cause you know how to waste my time_

**Matt:** _Nothing like an empty day_

_With nowhere to be_

_You're right there with me_

Sin darse cuenta empieza a mover sus manos al son de la canción, sonriendo disimula y coquetamente a unas chicas que se encontraban en la mesa frente a ellos. Mello al percatarse de la acción del joven de goggles, decide tomar al joven por la manga de su camiseta. Acerca su rostro al de Matt y prosigue a cantar.

**Mello:** _Laughing as the world goes by_

_How we let the day_

_Moving way too fast  
_  
El chico de los goggles se sonroja levemente ante el acercamiento de aquel rubio, más sigue cantando sin aumentar o disminuir la distancia tan corta entre ambos.

**Matt:** _Cause when I'm with you I don't really care_

_What they all want me to be_

_I just want you beside me_

Mello rodea con sus brazos a Matt por la cintura, las personas que observan el espectaculo se encuentran anonadadas y emocionadas, debido al gran 'show' que se esta armando. Mientras los jovenes no prestan atención a esto en lo absoluto.

**Ambos:** _Waste my time, waste my time_

_Not so sure that I'll be yours_

_And baby you could be mine_

_It's all about hanging out_

_Cause you know how to waste my time_

Los labios de ambos estan a punto de besarse mientras continuan cantando, los dos estan tan concentrados en la canción y en ellos mismos que simplemente han olvidado en donde estan y que los observan. Estando a escasa distancia de besarse, y teniendo una alta concentración esta de golpe se ve interrumpida con la participación de su otro acompañante.

**Near:** Call me Shay on the M-I-C

When you listenin' to me

You be listenin' to b bumpin'

To the rhythm they'll be given

When we hit em with the beats on the streets

Don't forget the way we livin', yo

Near intentaba imitar los ademanes que los tan conocidos hip-hoperos hacen en sus interpretaciones, debido a que su parte era exactamente un rap. La gente le aplaude con entusiamos, ya que no lo habian visto hacer nada en toda la presentación.  
En cambio, Matt y Mello se encuentra ya a bastante distancia el uno del otro, preguntandose que era lo que acababa de suceder y porqué. Sin más remedio, deciden continuar con la canción rapidamente.

**Matt y Mello:**_ Waste my time_

**Near:** You girl on the other side of the wall

**Matt y Mello:**_ Waste my time_

**Near:** I like the way you move your body, and if you fall

**Matt y Mello:**_ not so sure that I'll be yours_

**Near:** I'll be the one that's gonna catch

you before you hit the ground

**Matt y Mello:**_ Baby you could be mine_

**Near:** I'm feeling your sound

Matt vuelve a coquetear con las chicas de la mesa frente a ellos, ellas simplemente regresan risas, miradas y saludos. Near, permanece en una esquina del pequeño escenario, mientras prosigue con sus partesde la canción. En cambio Mello simplemente observa a Matt, sin evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro, simplemente seencoje de hombros y decide ir con aquel chico de los goggles. Se recarga en su hombro y sigue el juego del coqueteo con las ya mencionadas chicas.

**Matt y Mello: **_Waste my time  
_**Near: **(wasting my time)

**Matt y Mello: **_Waste my time  
_**Near: **(yeah, yeah)

**Matt y Mello: **_Not so sure that I'll be yours_

_But baby you could be mine  
_**Near: **(you could be mine)

**Matt y Mello: **_It's all about  
_**Near: **(yeah girl, it's all about)

**Matt y Mello: **_Hanging out  
_**Near: **(we hanging out)

**Matt y Mello: **_Cause you know how to waste my time  
_**Near: **(wasting my time)

**Matt y Mello: **_Mmm, you know how to waste my time_

Al finalizar, la gente se pone de pie y aplaude con emoción por un par de minutos, los tres chicos se retiran del escenario, algo confundidos por lo recien ocurrido. Al estar por salir, Mello toma dle hombro a Matt, forzandolo a voltear.

- Más vale que esto que sucedio, no se lo digas a nadie, no ocurrio nada, entiendes? - El rubio comento en voz baja y algo molesto.

A lo que el joven de castaño cabello replico:  
- Ah, mira quien lo dice, el que empezo todo. No te preocupes, no le dire a nadie lo que ocurrio, despues de todo, no es algo que haya ocurrido a proposito, ó sí? -  
Matt no hace más que reir levemente y alejarse de Mello, el cual, no hace más que quedarse callado por breves instantes, pasados estos, sonrie encojiendose de hombros y camina a la salida del establecimiento, donde Matt y Near le esperan.

-----  
Al día siguiente, en toda internet se veian imagenes de ambos chicos, cortesía de Near. En los noticieros salio la noticia de tan comentadas fotos tan rapidamente en el internet y la gran atención y popularidad que han tenido en menos de un día. Mientras, en su habitación, se ve a un Mello completamente enojado, destrozando lo quese le ponga en frente, mientras grita con coraje:

- ¡Te maldigo, Near! - A la vez que en otro lado de la ciudad, esta el mencionado, jugando inocentemente con sus juguetes, sonriendo al saber de la travesura que ha hecho.


End file.
